The Hole in the Worm
by EdenAdvance
Summary: Crichton thinks he has found earth, but is it really true? FS/E2 crossover


The Hole In The Worm

The Hole in the Worm by [EdenAdvance][1]

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. I wish I did, but I don't. Earth 2 and its people belong to Amblin; Farscape and its people belong to Henson and Nine Network. I merely own the story. If the PTB want to have it, sure... go ahead, make a crossover. I'll do anything to have more Earth2 and Farscape eps. All characters will be safely returned after I'm done playing with them. I promise; most of them will survive. Maybe all of them, but I can't be sure. My muses are a bit destructive sometimes, but you won't mind. Chapter names are owned by the Klingons. (the Klingon ones, not the English ones)   
SPOILER: Uhm, probably for Earth2 and Farscape. But of course if they keep pre-empting Farscape, I won't spoil much.   
E2: General stuff   
Farscape: Premiere, EfG, HR, tF, DMS, that would do it.   
SUMMARY: Uhm, Farscape meets Earth2? Earth2 meets Farscape? I wouldn't know ;-) But I'm warning you, this story has no plot whatsoever, I just wanted to do a crossover.   
FEEDBACK: All comments, birthday presents, Alonzo-, Danziger- and Crichton-clones are accepted at [Edenadvance@yahoo.com][1]. But no flames, it's not fireproof yet and the fire department is pissed because of my last mailbox. But if you must... maybe then my muses will stop bugging me. But there's a big chance that you get Aeryn after you... I don't think you want to have an angry PeaceKeeper... err, 'former' PK pissed at you.

Chapter pagh (Zero)

Just wanted to say something here. I'd like to thank both lists. (well the FS list put me up to it. Actually they gave my muses some bad ideas) Thanks to them I didn't get any sleep, because the muse-gang was whining and bugging me. Then I lost my voice, 'cause I had to yell at them to shut up. At that point it was really early in the morning and I woke my neighborhood up. Needless to say, they were not amused. But I was. *vbweg*. Because I yelled at them, they got Aeryn here, who stole my fireworks and said something about "Crichton will like this" and started laughing really evilly. Now the muse-gang is grounded and locked away. But still I had to do a crossover. Oh yeah, because of my lack of sleep, this story didn't get really serious. Oh (I love that word) and Chiana will not be a part of this story, otherwise the Farscapers will be angry with me and I do not like that. Besides I don't like her and I haven't seen her yet. And I can't possibly use everyone from E2, but I try. Oh and don't sue me when I mistype something, like dates and translator microbe-stuff. My memory isn't that good anymore. No more oh's now...

Chapter wa' (one)

Crichton woke up at the sound of Pilot calling him. He had been having such a nice dream about chocolate and cookies and Aeryn, that he wanted to yell at Pilot for waking him. Instead he answered the comm. and got dressed. 

Walking to Command, he met up with Aeryn, who seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Hey Aeryn, how are you doing?" he asked nicely. 

"I'm fine." she said snappily and resumed walking to Command. 

"So what's up?" Crichton asked, resuming to bug Aeryn. 

Aeryn didn't slow down, instead she began walking faster, causing John to run a little to catch up with her. 

"Nothing is 'up'." She said when he finally did catch up with her. "I don't know why Pilot asked for us." She added. 

Finally they entered Command, where Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan, Ka D'Argo and Rygel XVI, Dominar of 60 billion Hynerians were already waiting for them.

"Glad you have joined us." Zhaan said as she moved to the holographic table. "Pilot has found a wormhole, he thought you might be interested in it, as it may lead to your 'Erp'" she explained. 

"Earth, Zhaan." Crichton corrected and walked over to the nearest console, containing the data Pilot had gathered already. He studied it for a while and then he looked at the others. 

"Can I check it out?" he asked. 

"Of course, but we will join you. Just in case Moya starbursts again and leaves you all alone in a strange place. If it isn't Earth." Aeryn said, not looking at the others. 

"But someone should stay here right? I mean, what if Crais finds us?" John said. 

"Moya and I," Pilot started, "will go through the wormhole. We want to see what is on the other side. We are curious." Pilot said. 

Crichton looked at the others. What if they were killed again? He couldn't stand seeing Aeryn die, even if she hadn't died last time. But they were willing to go through the wormhole. For him. He wanted to grab her and kiss her right there, but he didn't want to get killed yet. Okay, so the last time they kissed they'd nearly died, but no one was dying now, so he just didn't do it. 

"Okay, let's go then." He said and looked at the screen as they entered the wormhole...

Chapter cha' (two)

Devon looked as the Transrover slowly crept forward. The big red giant was the last vehicle to pass her, as the caravan traveled in the seething heat. She saw Danziger giving the sign that meant that they were taking a break. She quickly passed the Transrover and walked over to Danziger. 

"No woods yet?" she asked the mechanic standing in the yellow Dunerail. 

The man shook his head and looked in the direction they were taking.

"I've sent Alonzo and Walman out to scout." He said as he looked back at Devon. "Maybe they'll find something." He added. 

"Julia says we've got plenty of water for now. It's just that it's so hot. It makes us tired and not to mention the dust." Devon said. She looked as the children sat in the shadow of the Transrover. 

"Julia's treating everyone for headaches and sunburns. At least she still has enough painkillers." She said. 

They looked as their only doctor walked towards them, just having treated another sunburn victim. 

"Hey Julia." Danziger said. 

"How is it going?" Devon asked as Julia sat down. 

She sighed. "I'll manage. Everybody is getting sunburned and there's nothing I can do about it, except treat it. Where's Alonzo?" she asked. 

"I sent him out to scout further ahead. See if he can find trees. I hope he does." Danziger said, drinking from his canteen. "When he does, I'm going to run there and lie in the shadow for the rest of the day." He added after he had swallowed the cool water. 

Just then Alonzo's voice came through his gear. 

"Basecamp, are you there?" he asked.

"Yeah. 'Lonzo is that you?" Devon answered before either Julia or Danziger could. 

"Devon, we found trees! A lot of trees, a whole forest. Walman is going in to check it out." Alonzo reported. "We're gonna wait here until you guys arrive. I'm not going to ride through that heat again." He added. 

Devon looked at the other two. They had listened to what Alonzo had said and were smiling. As Devon told Alonzo that they were on their way, Danziger quickly gave the sign to head out and they slowly went on their way again, towards the big forest...

Chapter wej (three)

Crichton held on to the console he was standing at, as Moya made her way through the wormhole. It was a rough ride, but he could finally see light at the end of the tunnel. He had a funny feeling in his stomach and he didn't know whether he wanted to see Earth when they left the wormhole or not. He had to admit, he kinda liked living on Moya and these were his friends. He looked over at Aeryn, who was paying attention to the wormhole. Thanks to him, she didn't have a home anymore. And he wasn't sure whether he wanted to take her to Earth, not after what his kind had almost done to her. Okay, so they weren't really his kind, but still... they were capable of dissecting her. 

'Just as much as Crais wanted to dissect me.' He thought.

He was shaken from his thoughts as Pilot's voice came through.

"Moya is through!" Pilot said. "She has cleared the wormhole." 

"Pilot, are there any planets nearby?" Crichton asked. After Pilot answered positively, he turned to Aeryn. 

"Can I borrow the Prowler? The Farscape isn't repaired yet and I don't like piloting the transport." John said, looking at the former PeaceKeeper.

"I'll bring you to the planet, John." She simply said and left Command, followed closely by a very anxious Crichton.

Soon they where on their way to the planet. While they were still on Moya, Pilot had scanned the planet, but couldn't confirm it was Earth. The two moons and lack of satellites were signs that told John that this planet wasn't Earth. But still, he wanted to check it out and Aeryn was just along for the ride. 

They entered the atmosphere smoothly and Aeryn expertly flew the Prowler towards a clearing, one that was close to a wooded area, where they could hide the Prowler if it was necessary. After they had landed, Crichton jumped out of the Prowler and squinted into the bright sun. 

"Uhm Aeryn, don't you think you could better head back to Moya? It's kinda hot here." Crichton said as he watched Aeryn jump out of the Prowler. 

"I'll manage. I'm sure the woods will provide some cover, it will be cooler there." She answered and headed out towards the big forest.

Chapter loS (four)

The group had arrived in the forest just a few minutes ago. Now they were lying in the shadow and the scout team, Alonzo and Walman were going to scout the rest of the forest. Alonzo had heard water deeper into the forest and he was going to bring back a sample for Julia to test. She had wanted to come with Alonzo and Walman, but Alonzo had protested, claiming she needed to rest first and they had rested while they were waiting for the others to arrive. So now they were waiting for the two to return with the sample and more information about the terrain. Suddenly True saw a big blur in the sky and screamed, causing Danziger to rush over to her and trip over a tree root. When he finally reached his daughter, the big blur in the sky had already vanished again. After True had calmed down, Devon listened to what she had seen and contacted Alonzo. 

"Alonzo? Are you there?" she spoke through her gear. 

After a few seconds, the pilot answered her hail. 

"Devon? Did you see that thing in the sky? Walman and I are going to investigate it." he said. 

"Yes, we did. Alonzo, wait for us to get there. Don't do any stupid things. You never know what that thing was." Devon said, looking at the other Dunerail, which Danziger had already readied to take off after Alonzo. They had found an extra Dunerail last week, while looting another Grendler stash. 

She didn't know whether Alonzo had heard her, because he hadn't answered after she had told him to stay put. They quickly drove the Dunerail towards Alonzo's last known position, hoping it was close to whatever it was they had seen. 

Alonzo peeked through the brushes. Devon had told him to stay put, but it couldn't hurt to take a look, could it? The blur they had seen, had been a ship and the two occupants were trying to camouflage it with brushwood. He quickly crouched back to where Walman was waiting with the Dunerail and saw Devon, Danziger, Bess and Julia nearing with the second Dunerail. They quickly got out of the vehicle and Alonzo was waiting for Devon to start lecturing him for not listening. Then, Julia would probably give him another lecture, she'd be angry with him for another day and it would be back to normal. 

'A guy can have some adventure, can't he?' Alonzo thought to himself.

But the lecture never came, as Devon wanted to know what they had found immediately. 

"It's some kind of two-man ship." Alonzo answered. "It's awesome! You should see it! I would give anything to fly it one time." He added happily. 

"You think they're hostile?" Danziger asked the happy pilot. 

Alonzo turned to Danziger. "I don't know, the guy didn't look so hostile, but the other one... I wouldn't know. We should make contact with them. We would find out if they were hostile, or what they are doing here." He said. 

The others nodded and Alonzo looked at Devon. She sighed once. 

"Okay, go ahead. But we have to be careful, you never know what they are. They could be Council..." she said.

"I'll stay here, in case they capture you." Walman said, holding the Mag-pro. 

He watched as the rest disappeared behind the trees...

Chapter vagh (five)

Aeryn turned around when she heard movement in the bushes. She gripped the pulse-rifle closer as five human or Sebacean looking figures came walking out. Crichton must've seen them too, as he moved to stand next to her. 

"What do you think they are? Peacekeepers? Humans? Sebaceans?" he asked. 

"They're not Sebaceans, so they're not Peacekeepers. They could be humans, I wouldn't know. You're the expert on them." She said, not taking her eyes away from the approaching figures. 

"We don't mean to harm you." One female said. She was obviously the leader of the small group. 

"Let me do the talking." Crichton whispered to Aeryn and took a step forward. "We come in peace. My friend and I, we were just checking the planet out. I wanted to find my home world, but obviously this is the wrong planet." He said. "My name is John Crichton, this is Aeryn Sun." He added. 

"Crichton, as in the one who mysteriously disappeared in the 20th century? The one from IASA?" the Devon asked. 

John looked at Aeryn, then back at the woman. "Uh, yeah. That's me. So you're humans?" he asked. 

The same woman nodded. "Yes, we are. Let me introduce my friends and myself first. I'm Devon Adair and these are John Danziger, Alonzo Solace, Julia Heller and Bess Martin. We colonized this planet with only a handful of us. We hope to find a cure for the Syndrome. My son has already been cured by the locals, the Terrians." Devon explained. 

Crichton processed the information given to him. "Wait, the Syndrome? I've never heard of that. I can't be gone longer than a year or so."

"A year? You disappeared in 1999. This is the year 2214. You've been missing for at least 215 years. That makes you... either very old or very dead." Devon answered, coming closer to touch Crichton, making sure that this wasn't a ghost or a mirage. Satisfied that Crichton was indeed very real, she took a step back and looked at Aeryn. 

"So, are you a human as well?" she asked the woman. 

Aeryn took a look at Crichton. How was she going to say to these humans that she was a Sebacean? They wouldn't understand her, without translator microbes. Thankfully Crichton understood her problem and answered for her. 

"She's Sebacean. I know, she looks like a human, but trust me, she isn't."

The others took a very good and long look at Aeryn. Danziger, who wasn't that interested in Aeryn, cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Shouldn't we head back towards camp? We have water there and I'm getting a little thirsty." He said.

Chapter jav (six)

The group drove back to camp quickly. They had stop only once, so Alonzo could get Julia's water sample, but he had done it impressively fast. Now they were sitting in the shadow of a huge tree telling their stories. Everybody had a lot of interest in Aeryn, after they had found out that she was an alien. Aeryn didn't really like this, and it was very difficult not to lash out at someone. Crichton saw this and pulled her closer to him, in a protective gesture. They all sat down in a circle, and they introduced themselves to their guests. They all listened as Crichton told them his story about what happened after he had disappeared from Earth. 

"So, I live on this living ship and I got an angry PeaceKeeper after me, but it's okay, I got used to it, I guess. But I still want to find a way back to Earth. And Aeryn... she can't ever go back to her world. It's because she had spend time with me, Crais deemed her 'irreversibly contaminated', it means death..." Crichton said. He looked at Aeryn, who had left him a few minutes earlier, to take a walk. Crichton understood that she wanted to be alone, but still he was worried for her. It was really hot on the planet and according to Devon, it would stay that way for a while. Apparently, they were in the middle of summer and in the hottest period. 

"I think I'm going to look for Aeryn now, if you don't mind." He said and got up. He found Aeryn sitting near another tree and he walked over to her. When he got close, he immediately noticed the symptoms of Sebacean Heat Delirium. He rushed over to her.

"Aeryn, are you all right?" he asked, concerned. 

"Yes... Crichton, I need to get back to Moya... bring me to the Prowler." She said weakly, the heat exhausting her.

John shook his head. "No, we need to get back to Moya." He said as he lifted Aeryn in his arms. On his way back to the camp, he met with Danziger. 

"I need to get her back to the ship..." he said and Danziger nodded. 

Then Crichton stopped. 

"I can't fly the Prowler." He thought. 'Aeryn can't do it in this state...' 

"Danziger, can I contact my ship in any way?" he asked. 

Danziger showed him the communications tent and Crichton contacted the ship.

"Zhaan? D'Argo, big guy are you there?" 

"We are here Crichton." Pilot answered, his picture coming on the screen. True, who had been standing nearby, let out an ear-piercing scream at the sight of Pilot. 

Crichton, not paying attention to the child, turned his attention on Pilot. "Pilot, I need the transport here. It's Aeryn, she's developed Sebacean Heat Delirium, and she can't fly the Prowler. And neither can I." Crichton said. Pilot nodded and signed off. It would take a while until the transport could get here, but he hoped they would hurry up. 

Julia rushed to the communications tent after Danziger had called her.

"What's wrong?" she asked Crichton, who was standing next to Aeryn, who was lying in the shadow of the trees.

"She can't stand the heat. It's a Sebacean thing. The cells overheat or something... she told me once, but I can't remember. There's nothing we can do, except get her in a colder environment. I'm bringing her back to the ship once the Transport arrives." He explained. 

"When you go back to the ship, can we come too?" a little boy asked. His name was Uly, Crichton remembered. 

He laughed. "Sure you can. But you have to ask your mom first..." he said. Then he looked up as the transport flew by...

Chapter Soch (seven)

As the transport landed, Crichton ran towards it, followed by the Eden Crew. They had agreed that Uly, True, Devon, Danziger and Julia would join them on the transport and Alonzo would fly the Prowler, since he was the only pilot. D'Argo stepped out of the transport. The children were frightened by his height for a moment, but then their curiosity conquered their fear. The two stormed the Transport, to get the best seat. Before they entered, they took a look, to make sure there were no other scary aliens inside. 

Crichton entered after the kids and carefully laid Aeryn down on a blanket. 

"How is she?" D'Argo asked the human.

"It are the early symptoms, I think she'll make it. Did Pilot lower the temperature?" he asked, not taking his eyes of Aeryn. 

"Yes. It's like an ice-planet on board." D'Argo remarked. 

Crichton nodded. "Good. I have to go to Alonzo, he's a pilot. Aeryn showed me how to use the Prowler, but I'm not sure if I can fly it. Not now... besides, she'll kill me when I make a scratch in the paint." He said and exited the transport, going towards the Prowler, where Alonzo was already waiting for him. 

It didn't take long before the Transport and the Prowler reached Moya. 

"Wow... it's huge." Alonzo said, piloting the Prowler.

"It's a she, buddy." Crichton said, smiling. 

"Like the planet... the Terrians call her the Mother, so I figured she's a she."

Crichton felt the pull of the docking web and tapped Alonzo's shoulder. "Let it go, she'll bring us in." He said. 

Alonzo watched as they entered the huge Leviathan, followed by the transport. The Prowler landed next to the Farscape I and Alonzo grinned. "That ship is famous! After it disappeared... I studied your theory when I was in class. I had to study the Farscape I too. And now I'm seeing it..." 

"Yeah, maybe I'll let you fly it once I fix it." Crichton said as he opened the canopy and got out of the Prowler. As he walked towards the transport, he saw Aeryn leaving it, occasionally helped by D'Argo, but she mostly refused his help. 

As he walked towards her, Crichton saw her collapse near the door. He rushed over to her, only discovering that she was unconscious...

Chapter chorgh (eight)

"Zhaan! We need you in the docking bay!" Crichton yelled through the comm. Thankfully their new friends had a doctor among them. Julia checked out Aeryn, in fact she was still working on her. But Crichton wanted Zhaan with them. She knew more about Sebaceans then Julia did. 

"Oh god, this is not supposed to happen... it didn't happen last time did it?" Crichton kept saying over and over.

Julia got up from where she had been scanning Aeryn and walked over to Crichton, because it was the only one on board who she could understand, not counting her people. 

"I need some equipment from our camp. As far as I know, from what you told me when we were still on the planet, the heat delirium isn't causing this. I need to test her blood. Is there any sample for me to match results with?" she asked him. For a moment it looked as if John hadn't heard her, but then he nodded slowly. 

"Follow me... I think there is some in her room." He moved to pick Aeryn up, when a bunch of DRD's entered the docking bay, followed by Zhaan. They shared a long look, and then Zhaan closed the distance between them.

"How is she?" she asked. 

"Julia... their doctor says it isn't heat delirium... not anymore at least. She needs a blood sample to compare her results with." He mumbled and looked at Aeryns face. "I'll bring her to her room, can you take care of the rest?" he asked Zhaan, who nodded and then stepped out of John's way. 

As Julia wanted to follow John, Zhaan stopped her.

"Wait here, my dear." She said, but Julia couldn't understand. Then she noticed the DRD advancing on her and took a step back. The DRD injected something in her, and suddenly she could understand Zhaan. 

"Don't ask. It are translator microbes, they colonize at the base of the brains. It makes it possible for us to understand eachother." Zhaan explained. "You can follow Crichton now, the DRD will guide you." 

When Julia had left, the rest was injected with translator microbes as well, and Zhaan explained to D'Argo what Julia had told Crichton. D'Argo nodded and returned with Danziger to the transport. 

As the rest exited the docking bay with Zhaan, she introduced herself to the Eden Crew and they met up with Chiana. 

"Chiana, will you be so kind and show our guests the rest of Moya? I'm needed in Aeryns room. And if you see Rygel, tell him to watch Command until D'Argo returns." Zhaan asked the Nebari thief, who reluctantly accepted the task.

Zhaan listened, as Chiana's voice became weaker as she walked away from Zhaan.

"Well come along, I'll show you our ship... as boring as it can be..."

Chapter Hut (nine)

Chiana slowly led the four humans through Moya's hallways. She looked up as the only guy with them asked something. 'What was his name? Alonzo, that's it' she thought. 

"So, who flies this ship or does she choose her own course?" Alonzo asked. 

"Pilot flies it for us. He's in some kind of symbioses with Moya. I don't really know that much about how things are achieved on the ship. I just live here." Chiana answered. She took a long, good look at Alonzo. "So... are seeing someone?" she asked the pilot. Alonzo looked at her. While he was thinking up some answer, they bumped into Rygel. The small Hynerian was thrown of his hovering throne.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" Rygel asked irritated. 

"What are you? A fake synth-cat or something?" True said, while she got a closer look. "Synth-cats look better than that." Uly said from behind her. 

"And what would you be if I may ask?" Rygel said as he climbed back on his throne. 

"They're humans. Crichton found them on the planet." Chiana spoke up from her place near the wall. 

"I should have thought so. They are not going to stay here are they? We have enough Crichtons here as it is." 

"No, I'm just giving a small tour. Zhaan says you have to watch Command, so you better get there." Chiana turned to the humans. "Come along, there's a lot more to see..." 

Chapter wa'maH (ten)

Zhaan entered, as Julia was just finishing on Aeryn again. She spoke with John for a few microns and he nodded in return. Then she moved towards Zhaan. 

"How is she?" Zhaan asked. 

"Well, I think Aeryn has something equivalent to the human flu. We had one case in our camp a few weeks ago. Uly, the boy, his immune system is still weak sometimes as a result to another sickness he was only recently cured with. Because of the Sebacean Heat Delirium, Aeryns immune system wasn't working as it should be, and the virus struck. I need to inoculate all of you, to make sure you can't get it. As for Aeryn, I can try to give her medications, but it could make things worse... I haven't treated an alien before." Julia said. 

"Don't worry... I will help you in any way I can. I have Aeryns blood sample right here." Zhaan said as she gave Julia a blood sample. 

"Thank you, now I can check if I'm right." She said as she took the blood sample. "How long will it take for D'Argo to return from the planet?" she asked as she scanned the blood sample and the one she took just a few minutes ago.

"They are already on their way back. They should arrive within a few microns." Zhaan said while she watched John holding Aeryns hand.

"And how long is a micron exactly?" Julia asked, not looking up from her work. 

"I think Crichton sometimes calls it a minute." Zhaan said. "Have you discovered anything in the samples?" she added as she moved closer to Julia. 

Julia looked at the blue alien. "Yes, I have. We need to help her immune system a little bit, just as I had thought. Sebaceans have probably never dealt with this illness, she needs to make all the anti-bodies to attack the virus." The doctor explained. 

"So if we give her the right anti-bodies, she will survive?" Zhaan contemplated. 

"The question is, how to inject her with them without making her sicker than she already is." Julia started pacing the room. "I think I might have an idea... at least I have the right anti-bodies. Can you bring me to the rest of my people?" 

Zhaan nodded. "Of course. Pilot?" she asked and a disembodied voice responded. "Can you take Julia to her group?" 

"Of course. The transport will be arriving shortly. Follow the DRD, it will take you to Chiana, your people are with her. Actually they just passed me." Pilot answered and a yellow DRD entered the room and Julia moved towards it. Then the little robot turned around and sped from the room. 

Zhaan walked over to John and sat down on the bed. 

"She'll make it right?" John asked. 

Zhaan almost thought Crichton might've been infected with the flu as well, because he looked like dren, as Aeryn would say it. Then she thought about what words she would use to make him feel better, but decided to tell him the truth. Crichton would not like it if she lied to him, as she would not like it if he lied to her. 

"She is fighting, John. Julia says we need to help her a little, but I have faith in the human doctor."

John laughed a little at that. "What would Aeryn say if she knew my kind was fighting for her?" he asked Zhaan, looking at Aeryns still form. She was sweating, very pale and was delirious. John didn't know whether she was delirious from the flu or if it was a symptom from the heat delirium. 

"She would probably appreciate it." Zhaan said softly and then left John with Aeryn...

Chapter wa'maH wa'(eleven)

It didn't take long for Julia to find Alonzo, Devon, True and Uly.

They were just entering Command when she found them. She was quickly introduced to Chiana, who didn't seemed to be so interested in those new people, except Alonzo. 

"Hey doc, you know that Chiana-person? She's kinda bugging me, so can I come with you? You know, I could help..." he whispered in her ear just as she was going to tell her plan to Devon. Julia smiled and gave him a positive answer. She often wondered what would happen if Alonzo would meet another woman, and now she had her answer. Well Chiana wasn't that much of a competition, but still... 

She quickly told her plan to Devon. "... I need to isolate some of Uly's white blood cells, the T-killer cells. This way I can isolate the anti-bodies Aeryn needs to fight the flu. It's not such a difficult procedure, it's used a lot on the stations, and mostly when there isn't enough time to make an old-fashioned vaccine, those with the virus or bacteria. Since Aeryn's already got the virus, all she needs is the anti-bodies." She explained to Devon, who didn't understand everything her doctor was telling her, but she assumed Julia was right. 

She took Uly to an empty room, where she could work in silence. She had the anti-bodies isolated quickly, and Alonzo was helping her very well. After she had finished only a few minutes, Danziger barged into the room, carrying a small part of her equipment. D'Argo, who entered after John, carried the biggest part. 

"Put it down there." Julia pointed at the nearest wall and they carefully lowered their load. Then they left the doctor to finish her work...

Epilogue 

"Aeryn? Are you awake?" Crichton softly asked, peeking his head around the corner. Noticing a slight movement, he entered the room. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. 

"How are you doing?" he asked. After Julia had given Aeryn the medicine and inoculated the rest of them, they had said their good-byes and they had returned through the wormhole. When Aeryn started showing improvement, he had gone to the mess hall to get eat. Now he had returned to Aeryn, after Zhaan had told him she was regaining consciousness. 

Aeryn sighed and opened her eyes. "I will be fine, Crichton." She replied and moved over, so he had some more space. When she caught him staring at her, she stared back. "What?" she asked. 

"You know, a few arns ago, you where at death's door. It kinda reminded me of something." 

"What did it remind you off?" 

"How much I hate it to see you nearly die. So, until you're fully recovered, and Zhaan will say when you're totally healthy again, I'm going to take care of you. And, I almost forget..." he got up and left the room for a few microts, then he returned with a plate. "Rygel almost ate your foodcubes. I'm going to feed you..." he said, smiling.

"Or we could have a foodcubes fight, but that means it will take longer for you to fully heal, and the longer I can take care of you. How does that sound?" 

"What in hezmana did I do to get you?" she asked. 

"Well, I could say a number of things, but let's keep it with that pantak jab from a while back. But look..." he showed her the plate of foodcubes, "I made you a happy face."

Aeryn laughed. "You're a very odd person, Crichton"

"I know..."

Together they ate the foodcubes...

Chapter vaghmaH

So I finished it, because Crichton wasn't too happy with Aeryn being nearly killed and I haven't seen all those things I was writing. I didn't see the Flax, HR, or the Sebacean Heat Thing. But I wanna see that happy face!!!!!!!! My parents will not like it when I play with my food. It kinda became a Farscape story after all... what can I say... nothing. One day I'll rewrite it, just as I did with my E2/SG crossover...

   [1]: mailto:Edenadvance@yahoo.com



End file.
